Known devices for monitoring an ambient condition are configured as standalone units. However, such known devices lack redundancy and integration with larger systems employed in a home. For example, a standalone device for monitoring an ambient condition is only capable of generating an alert signal local to the device itself. This limits the ability of a direct user of the standalone device to intervene in adjusting the ambient condition. Indeed, the alert signal may be ignored.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for improved systems, methods, and devices.